


Curiosity

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's talent is such a terrible thing to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts).



Jo groaned loudly when she came to, briefly not giving a damn where she was. The last thing she remembered was earth-shattering pain pinging back and forth throughout her body as she struggled to breathe. Finally opening her eyes, Jo remembered that she was supposed to _care_ about the sudden change from pain to no pain.

She sat up with a gasp and looked around in an attempt to figure out where she was. Nondescript room with nondescript contents. Just _perfect_. If the door was locked, she was paddling up shit creek without a paddle. Jo slid off the prison-worthy mattress and strode towards the door with purpose, all her focus on getting on the other side of the door. Small battles to win the war and all that jazz. However, a quick turn of the knob confirm that she was, indeed, locked in. Kicking at the door, Jo swore loudly before beginning to pace like a large animal in a small cage.

“If Dean and Sam are the reason for this, I'm going to shoot the both of them,” Jo muttered under her breath. The last time she was locked in a room without much hope of escape was because of the Winchester brothers. It would not surprise her if they were the reason for it this time, as well.

The sounds of a padlock being undone on the other side of the door had Jo darting for the far wall so there was as much distance between her and the door as she could possibly get. No need to give whoever it was an easy target. When a familiar brunette stepped through the door, though, Jo immediately regretted her decision and wished she was closer so she could smash the bitch's face onto the floor.

“Meg,” Jo snarled. The demon gave Jo a smirk, leaning back against the door frame with her thumbs hooked in the pockets of her jeans.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle. I must say, I'm surprised he took the time to heal you. Whatever his reasoning is, he's not telling the rest of us.”

“He? Who's 'he'?” Jo demanded.

“Lucifer, of course,” Meg replied in a way that said the answer should have been obvious. “You _died_ , blondie. Clutched in the arms of your precious little momma moments before she blew both herself and the hell hounds all the way down to the Pit. Lucifer took the time to dig you out of the rubble and healed you after the boys hightailed it out of there.”

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Meg answered, clearly irritated that that was the only answer she had to give.

“I'm not surprised he left you out of the loop. Last I heard, demons were the only thing Lucifer hated more than humans,” Jo shot with a smug look on her face. Meg stood up straight and looked ready to raise a hand to cause Jo some pain when a shadow appeared in the doorway behind her.

“Meg, do behave. Miss Harvelle is our _guest_.” A blonde man stepped through the doorway behind Meg, letting out a few tsks as he shook his head. “This is no way to treat our guests.”

“You can kindly bite me and go back to your cage,” Jo spoke up in a sickly sweet tone, a large grin on her face. Lucifer let out a snort of amusement as he looked at Jo for a few moments before turning back to Meg.

“Change of plans. I will escort Miss Harvelle to our base of operations right now,” Lucifer informed Meg. “Go see how our other plans are going.”

“Of course,” Meg replied, giving Jo one last glare before leaving. Lucifer turned to stare at Jo, as if he were sizing her up, and an awkward silence (for Jo) began to grow. Jo began to fidget when Lucifer doesn't say anything after a minute and let out a huff before breaking the silence, herself.

“Why am I here?”

“Why would I let someone as talented as you go to waste?” Lucifer asked in return. That pulled a confused expression out of Jo.

“Excuse me?”

“You are young enough to lack finesse, sure, but you're hardly an untalented hunter, Miss Harvelle. Why would I let that go to waste?”

“I'm not helping you,” Jo hissed.

“We'll see,” Lucifer lets out the smallest of smiles. “Follow me. Now that you're awake, we'll be moving to a different building.”

“Make me,” Jo spits out before she thinks about what she is saying and who she is saying it to. Lucifer raises an eyebrow and lets out a chuckle, deeply amused by the challenge.

“You sure are a fiery one. Believe me, Miss Harvelle, testing me is the last thing you want to do.” Jo fidgets again under the amused look that Lucifer gives her, but she refuses to drop her stubborn expression. Lucifer doesn't say anything more, though, and simply turns around and walks out. Jo waits a few moments more before swearing under her breath and following.

* * *

Jo stumbled slightly after she and Lucifer landed wherever he had taken them, a bit miffed that she didn't land as perfectly as he did.

“Keep up. I'm not stepping in if you stray off and one of my demons grabs a hold of you,” Lucifer said as he began walking. Swearing under her breath, Jo darted after him. As illogical as it might seem, staying with the Devil was in her best interest at the moment. They walked down a few hallways before coming to a heavy wood door, chatter making its way through the thin gap at the bottom. Lucifer went to grab the handle, but stopped just short of twisting it and turned to look at Jo. “Mouth off only to those you think you can take on. Like I said before, I'm not going to step in if one of my demons decides you need to learn a lesson. They're already under orders not to kill you.”

“Fine,” Jo replied tersely. After pausing a moment longer to make sure Jo was being honest with her answer, Lucifer finally twisted the handle and stepped into the room. Jo followed, expecting a conference room-like setting, but stopped short in the doorway. 'War Room' would be a better description of the room in front of her. There were maps all over the walls and a huge one of the United States on the table in the middle of the room. A map of the entire world covered one wall and there were dozens of thumbtacks covering it. Lucifer was speaking with a few professional-looking demons, shuffling through paperwork, and looked entirely like a war general among his lieutenants. Inhaling sharply as she considered that image, Jo forced herself to step all the way into the room and slowly walk towards where Lucifer was. She pointedly made sure to ignore any demon that paused in its work to look at her as she walked past.

“Just get it done,” Lucifer snapped at the demon he was speaking with just as Jo arrived, shoving the paperwork back. He took a few moments to breathe in and out, as if it would truly calm him down, before turning to address Jo. “As you can see, Miss Harvelle, I'm hardly approaching this quote unquote 'apocalypse' unprepared. My older brother is putting far too much faith in his underlings, and I'm sure you've heard stories of how well _they_ are doing.”

“Yeah,” Jo said, not really knowing what else to say. This was the apocalypse for humans, but the room around her showed that this was nothing more than another war for the angels. Lucifer was approaching it as such and was staying organized. Heaven's angels didn't appear to be anywhere near that. Not by a long shot.

“This is where you'd be most helpful, Miss Harvelle. I'd rather kill as few hunters as possible during this.”

“And just what do you want me to do?” Jo asked, not seeing where this was going. Lucifer wanted to prevent human deaths during an event that was, by definition, meant to kill as many humans as possible.

“Hunters are going to be unlikely to listen to angels and demons. Not that I can blame you. It's in your nature. However, I need hunters to avoid certain remote places so they don't die. Hunters are, unfortunately, the best option available to make order out of the chaos that will occur after Michael and I are done with our little...tiff. I need you to help me make sure all the hunters out there don't do anything stupid,” Lucifer explained.

“That's...” Jo began. Lucifer had his victory planned all the way down to how he would deal with the aftermath. It's was unnerving. “Unbelievable.”

“Unbelievable or not, it's going to happen. Will you help me?”

Jo didn't answer right away, instead turning her head to look over the room again. This was Lucifer's primary headquarters. Jo was in Lucifer's primary headquarters, being asked to consult on his plans and make sure hunters survived all of this. Tears began to rim Jo's eyes when she remembered that her mother wasn't included in that list of survivors, already being dead, and that this wasn't some half-assed assassination plan that the Winchester brothers had thought up that she could blame them for. No, Jo was _really_ behind enemy lines being asked to switch sides. And who knew what Lucifer would do if she said no. Probably throw her in a cell and let the demons have at her until she caved. She had no other choice.

“Fine,” Jo whispered. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that slipped down her face. “I'll do it.”

“Excellent. Feel free to walk around and become better acquainted with the others here. We won't need your expertise right away, but it's probably better for you to figure out right away who you do and do not get along with,” Lucifer offered, ignoring the tears slowly slipping down Jo's face. She nodded, finally reaching up to wipe her face, and looked around the room once more. So many demons to choose from. Jo hardly knew where to start.

* * *

Jo stretched out on the couch, glaring at the ceiling. Being offered Lucifer's personal quarters to sleep in since he didn't actually use them for that purpose wasn't exactly at the top of Jo's wish list. It was probably a way for them to keep track of her until her loyalty was completely theirs. Letting out a sigh, she turned on her side and began glaring at the wall instead. She knew she'd regret being stubborn in the morning by refusing to sleep on the bed, but she wasn't _that_ complacent yet. Jo had yet to test just how far they were willing to go to keep her happy and wasn't in the mood to do so at the moment. Refusing their hospitality would have to do.

“Human stubbornness has always amused me,” came a voice from behind the couch, in the general direction of the main entrance to the quarters. Jo immediately sat up and turned her glare to Lucifer for interrupting her brooding.

“What do you want?” Jo snapped.

“I came to see if you were sleeping well. That, of course, was dependent on you being asleep when I got here,” Lucifer smirked slightly.

“Like you care.”

“It may come as a surprise, but I do care about your well being. You are the only one here, besides me, who isn't a demon. You die, I'm here all alone again,” Lucifer explained.

“So I'm only important as long as I'm useful,” Jo shot back. She let out a huff and laid back down.

“I also find it fascinating to be in close contact with a human who wasn't destined to be my true vessel. I haven't actually have much contact with humans. I'm curious.”

“You were sent to Hell for hating humans,” Jo pointed out, sitting back up to look at Lucifer in disbelief.

“I was sent to Hell for refusing to love humans more than my father,” Lucifer corrected. “I didn't actually hate humans until after a few millennia in the Cage.”

Jo open and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with a return comment. Coming up with nothing, she snapped her mouth closed and simply stared at Lucifer.

“Why do you refuse hospitality when it is given? I can promise you that the bed will not harm you in any way,” Lucifer asked curiously.

“Do you really trust your demons enough to be able to make that promise?” Jo returned.

“I trust their fear of what will happen to them if they did go against my orders,” Lucifer replied. He strolled across the room to hitch a hip onto the arm of the couch, crossing his arms in a relaxed manner. “Never doubt the fear that something holds towards the power of its creator.”

“Of course,” Jo said, as if that piece of advice was the most obvious thing in the world.

A silence fell upon the two of them and Jo thought carefully over what Lucifer had said to her. He hadn't had much experience interacting with humans, and yet he was pretty well versed in their mannerisms. _But how well versed?_ , Jo couldn't help but think. A mischievous thought crossed Jo's mind, and she came to the decision that perhaps she _should_ test the limits of her welcome.

“What are you thinking? Your face is more expressive than you realize,” Lucifer broke the silence.

“What? Aren't going to read my mind?” Jo asked, letting out a smirk.

“Unlike my siblings, I respect a person's privacy. I never read minds unless given permission.”

“Oh,” Jo's smirk grew. She leaned forward, tucking her legs under her so she could crawl the length of the couch. Lucifer rose an eyebrow at her actions but didn't comment, clearly wanting to see what Jo would do without interruption. Jo stopped just short of actually touching him, kneeling on the cushion so they were at eye level with each other. “Just how much do you know of what it means to be human?”

“Now that is a curious question. Why?” Lucifer asked in return.

“You said you were curious. I'm wondering how curious.”

“In case you forgot, I was in the Cage for most of humanity's time on Earth,” Lucifer reminded Jo. “I don't know much.”

“Very curious, then,” Jo concluded. Lucifer rose his eyebrow again, this time in slight confusion. Jo snorted in amusement before grabbing a hold of Lucifer's shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

It felt stiff at first, because Lucifer _was_ an angel, but it took only a moment before Lucifer felt human and began kissing back. Jo let go of his shirt and reached up with both hands to grab at his neck, pulling herself closer. Either on previous knowledge or instinct, Lucifer grabbed her hips and lifted her the rest of the way into his lap, eliminating the rest of the space between them. Jo's hand had wandered up into Lucifer's hair when she finally had to pull away for air, understanding that she would have to make it obvious when she needed more oxygen.

“Curious,” Lucifer repeated in a tone of amusement.

“Curiosity, my ass. I'm calling bullshit on you being ignorant,” Jo challenged. “Show me just how much you really know.”

Lucifer pulled Jo back into another kiss, accepting the challenge, and gripped her hips close as he stood up so she wouldn't fall. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist in response and deepened the kiss. Before she had time to run out of oxygen again, though, Jo was being dropped onto the bed. She immediately sat up to pull at Lucifer's shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as she could and only pausing when he lifted her own shirt up over her head. Jo had to do similar once Lucifer's top shirt was removed and his undershirt was all that remained, yanking the angel down to kneel on the bed so she could reach easier.

Jo's experience interacting with Castiel told her that angels were stiff when not actively making sure they were pliable, but it hadn't warned her about how cold Lucifer would be. Castiel was warm the few times Jo touched him at Bobby Singer's house. However, she was now erupting in goosebumps as Lucifer dragged his fingers across her skin and left only chilled skin behind. It was quite possibly one of the most unintentionally erotic things she had ever experienced because her attention was being called to each and every little touch.

Kicking off her underwear completely when it was pulled down to her ankles, Jo grabbed Lucifer's neck again and pulled him forward while leaning back so they would crawl up the bed and fully stretch out. She let out a gasp when her leg was pulled up around Lucifer's hip and everything was suddenly cold, moaning when Lucifer latched onto her neck and slowly made his way across her collar bone. Jo gripped his hair again while running her other hand down his back, squeaking from the unexpected extra shot of cold when Lucifer jerked his hips against hers.

Lucifer nibbled his way up Jo's neck when he reached the other side of her collar bone, snorting softly when Jo let out mewl of protest when he slowed down his pace. She latched her other leg around his other hip and pulled him down harder to tell him to get with the program. Jo let out a loud gasp when Lucifer gave in and thrust into her, enveloping her in cold inside and out. A moan soon followed as they quickly matched each other's paces and Jo was pressed into the mattress from Lucifer's weight. He let go of her hip a few moments later and gripped the top cover of the bed, a slight tearing noise that went unnoticed by Jo being the only hint at just how hard he was gripping the fabric.

“Gah...” Jo let out when Lucifer altered his angle slightly, losing track of her pace in meeting his thrusts and soon getting lost in them. She would have sworn that she scraped open his skin after pulling her hands down his back, but she met only smoothness when she reached back up to drag her hands down again. Her moans steadily became louder until Lucifer cut her off with another kiss and she was forced to grip at him harder. Jo pulled away from the kiss and stuck her face into the crook of Lucifer's neck when her insides began to feel like they were bundling up, whimpering when Lucifer sped up and pushed her closer to that edge. She let out a yell when she finally went over, throwing her head back into the pillows. Lucifer nibbled across her collar bone again as Jo came down, jerking to a stop himself a few moments later as Jo went completely lax.

“So...” Jo panted, breathing heavily to the point of keeping herself lightheaded. “Think your curiosity is sated?”

“I'm not entirely sure,” Lucifer began sarcastically. He let himself fall to the side so Jo wouldn't have any difficultly breathing, regardless of how hard she did. “Doesn't the scientific method require that results be repeatable?”

“Yes. It does. The scientific method is going to have to wait, though. I... I definitely need to recharge,” Jo stretched her legs out flat, suddenly wondering when the room temperature became so warm.

“Sleep. We can see how curious I still am in the morning,” Lucifer insisted. He lifted a hand and snapped, both of them suddenly clean and Jo under the top sheet of the bed.

“Never before have I been jealous of supernatural powers...” Jo yawned. She didn't comment on the fact that her clothes weren't returned to her body, instead relaxing deeper into the cotton sheets on the bed. _Egyptian cotton_ , her mind randomly supplied.

“There's a difference between supernatural powers and what I can do. We'll have that discussion later,” Lucifer ended the conversation. Jo didn't argue. She simply gave in to the exhaustion that was suddenly overtaking her, making a mental note to go back to being stubborn in the morning.


End file.
